


not so mild attraction.

by meatshower



Category: Oniisama E
Genre: Coming of Age, F/F, High School, Sexuality, am i really the first one to die here queen of femslash when will ur fav, typical setting shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatshower/pseuds/meatshower
Summary: mariko has the hots for kaoruim gonna take this girl and make her the man hating lesbian she was destined to be





	not so mild attraction.

mariko couldn't specify WHEN she started feeling this way, but it was probably not too long after kaoru was in the hospital for her...ehm. illness. crying and clinging to her once she got out, the 'thank you for worrying, but really, i'm alright now.' with that soothing, sultry tone in her voice. oh. yeah, it was exactly in that moment actually.

from then on mariko made a note to go to kaoru's basketball games, making a big deal that she was just there to support the school and nothing else. yeah. that sounds about right.

"i can walk you home if you'd like." kaoru said after one of her games, noticing mariko being one of the few other girls that hadn't left yet. "i'd hate to send a lady off alone when the sun is going down." mariko felt the tips of her ears burning and cursed herself internally. dammit. she was 95% sure she was going to get a cavity.

they got closer from there on, mariko was hesitant but clung to kaoru's arm the whole way home. "it's only because i don't want to get lost...in this darkness." kaoru chuckled. "i didn't know it was so easy to lose a messy haired andro who was twice your size!!" there mariko's ears go again. she makes sure to elbow the older girl in the gut for that one.

\---

time went on, the two walked home together just about every night, and mariko made a big deal of checking up on kaoru once she was home; she didn't want her falling out again.

"i told you i'm alright! really, you worry too much! it's like you're my wife or something." she could hear the lighthearted tone in the other girl's voice but she couldn't help but blush again. stupid kaoru. stupid heart. stupid emotions.

\---

"ah! mariko. let me give you a hand!" "no kaoru, i'm not risking you hurting yourself again." "well i'm not risking you going infertile before your 20s." mariko huffed, kaoru taking the ton of books out of her hands. ah. mariko never noticed how...strong this girl was before. no. no now is not the time for blushing. "what're all these for anyway?" "huh?" "the books." "oh..oh! fukiko requested them, something about wanting to try something new." kaoru scoffed at that, but mariko was too busy to notice on account of how her face was getting warmer by the minute.

\---

kaoru was a. _very_ attractive woman. tall. athletic. strong, not to mention those pretty eyes and stern demeanor, she was kind of like a dude without all the hypermasculine bullshit and the overall disgusting behavior. why mariko got so jealous when other girls swooned over her, she didn't know..

that's a lie.

she knew damn well why.

\---

"hm?" kaoru closed the umbrella once they were under the safety of the train platform. mariko wasn't in the mood to walk all the way home in the rain, so kaoru suggested a different form of transportation today. "sorry, what did you say mariko? it's hard to hear over the rain."

the smaller girl sighed; never one to be _too_ secretive about her feelings, she gently tugged the other girl down to her height.

"i'll just show you then."

soft red lips meet soft chapped lips; what felt like a few seconds felt like a century. it was like the world stopped with them being the only ones on it. shocked for a moment, but slowly returning the kiss, kaoru let's the umbrella fall out of her hand, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. 

10 seconds. 15. 20. mariko slowly breaks the kiss, cupping kaoru's flustered cheeks and gazing into her slightly dazed eyes.

"...i'm guessing you've never kissed a girl hm?"

"ah...uh. not...not really." mariko felt her chest swell with pride, not only for being her dear upperclassman's same gender kiss, but for getting someone in such a flustered state of being.

"...you're hard to read you know that? and clueless. i wasn't even sure if you'd kiss me back, or if you'd _ever_ realize how i felt about you." kaoru blinked, slowly shaking her head.

"you mean-"  
"yeah."  
"for me?"  
" _yes_."  
"so now we-"  
"shut up and kiss me again."

**Author's Note:**

> this fic? Bad.


End file.
